Daddy's little ninja girl
by inudemon02
Summary: My name is Jenna and I don't know my past. I have four older brothers seem normal right? Minus the past part. Well My brothers are turtles I'm about to found out along with my family that I'm not normal like them. My life just got more drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's little ninja girl. **

**I don't own TMNT or anything I'll use, just Jenna and her past. **

**Jenna P.O.V**

My name is Jenna Kasayo Hamoto. I'm fifteen years old. I'm the youngest of five kids and we have a single dad. Sound normal, right? Well your dead wrong. My four older brothers are turtles and my dad is a rat. Yep, a rat. He's a cool rat. I'm home school by my one of brothers name Donatello, we call him Donny or Don. I was found by my eldest brother Leonardo or Leo we called him. I might as well tell you about it.

It was a cold winter day, I was running from something, seem normal right? Well I was in the sewers and I don't know how I even got there. There the weird part. My dirty blonde hair was soak and had some blood on it like I was running a mass murder.

" _Just kept running, Jenna. Run fast as the wind." _ I kept telling myself. I was four years old and I run fast as a four year old can run. My pale skin was cover by a long white dress stain by blood and by what? I have no idea. All I know I might be a vampire or something.

I stop running and look behind me thinking whatever was after me is gone. I sigh at this and took a sit and place my small legs to my chest. I started to cry about something.

" I don't want this." I spoke out. I don't even remember what I was talking about but it gotta be bad, right?

" Don't want what?" A little boy voice and the voice sound a year old then me.

I look to see a turtle that has a blue ribbon around his dark brown eyes. " I don't know."

" Don't you have a daddy or a mommy?" He asks me.

I shook my head. " No mum or daddy." I told him.

" A nii-san or onee-chan?" He asks again.

At the time, I didn't know any Japanese words and phases plus being at four years old and a girl who is lost and stress isn't easy.

" What?" I ask quietly.

" A big brother or big sister?" He asks me again. " Sorry I just learn some Japanese."

I shook again. " I'm on my own." I try to smile. " It's ok."

" Wanna come with me?" He asks. " I have three younger brothers and we would like to have a sister and I bet Master Splinter would love a daughter."

I look at him, four years old that has no mum or dad would say,' No, I'm gonna find my mum and daddy.' not me. I'm different and I know this turtle is a good guy.

" Ok, where do you live?" I ask him then I felt I know the answer.

" here, in the sewers. People don't like that way we look."

" Well, I do!" I told him. " Those people are meanie butts." I add.

He laughs. " I'm Leo." he tells me. " What's your name?" He asks me.

" Jenna." I smile.

Leo took my hand and guide me through the sewers. He ask a lot questions about my life but I kept telling this.

" I don't remember anything, Leo." .

" I'm sorry, Jenna. I 'm just wondering why your here."

" I know, Leo."

We stop at a wooden door and Leo knock on it five times. " Guys! I'm home and I brought something."

I felt nervous inside, my tummy felt like it's going boom! I didn't feel well. I guess I was shy at the time.

The door open and another turtle that looks like Leo but has a purple ribbon around his eyes then two more behind him was looking at me, One of them has a orange ribbon then the other one has a red ribbon.

" Leo, Master Splinter is going be mad." The orange ribbon turtle said.

" I know Mikey, but Jenna has no home of her plus we all want a little sister." Leo explains to them.

" Who's Jenna?" The red ribbon turtle asks.

" Jenna is her name, Ralph." The purple ribbon one tell him.

" Right, Donny." Leo said. He turns me to and gives me a warm smile. I can see the warm in his eyes.

Mikey, Ralph and Donny move side and let me walk in this place in the sewers, it was warm and I could smell a meal coming. I saw there was four doors. Then I saw it, a shadow of a rat. The shadow was cooking. Leo looks at me then place one of his three fingers in front of his mouth then Donny took my hand then show where all four of them sleep. Two bunks beds on each side of the room. I sat down on one with blue blankets.

" So Master Splinter might not want me." I said in a answer form not question form. Mikey took a sit next to me. " We don't know, Jenna."

I smile at them and look around. " I hope he can take me."

There was a knock at the door and a gentle male voice calls out. " My sons, dinner is ready."

Leo place me in a corner then places blankets on me along with Ralph help.

I became super quiet but they given me a peep hole, so I can see and breath. A gray rat walks in, he was wearing brown rags but it made it look like a kimono. He has a walking stick and he looks at the turtles.

" My sons how come you aren't at the dinner table?" He asks.

I notice Donny was looking at me then back at Master Splinter. " Leo, have found something." He spoke for Leo.

I look back at the rat and He looks at Leo. " My son, what is it?"

" Well Her name is Jenna."

" I hope, it's not another dog like Michelangelo try to hide last week."

" Well it's not an animal."

" Leonardo, What did you bring home?"

I felt Leo was about to get in trouble so I walk out of my hiding place and tug on the clothes. " Me, sir." I told him.

He looks at me and notice the blood on me. " My child, what has happen to you?" He asks as if I was his own.

I felt the tears were coming down my cheek. " I don't know! I don't remember anything! I just know my name is Jenna. I have no mommy or a daddy nor a place to call home. Leo found me in the sewers because I was running from something but I don't know what." I cried out with tears down my cheek. " Please take me in! I want a family! I don't want to be alone." I beg. " Please." I add.

He took me by the hand then we walk out of the boys' room then push me into the bathroom. I look at him. " Sir?" I ask in confusion.

" Call me father, my daughter. I want you to wash off the blood if you have any on your hands." He tell me then smiles. " Is that clear?" He asks.

I smile at him. " yes, father." I hug him tight. " Thank you, father." I told him then I wash my hands as Master Splinter got me some clothes. He got me a blue shirt and a pair of boys' red pants. When He left the room I took off the dress then put those out then join my new family at the dinner table. I told Master Splinter I wanna keep the dress as a way to remember my old family.

That was fifteen years ago, since that day and now My life is going be crazy!

**A/N 1: Well was that a good job? This is a remake of my old one. I lost the spark of that one plus this one might be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

The evening has a night breeze and it's summer time. The perfect time for a teenager to hang out with her friends. I soo envy normal kids right now!

Instead of hanging with Angel, I get to trap horny purple dragons. I get to lead purple dragons into an ally then disappear and let my brothers do all the work. Sometimes I don't get why I can fight purple dragons? I can fight as well as any of my brothers maybe better then them.

Yeah, I wish.

So I'm walking down the street looking for purple dragons while my brothers jump the roof tops looking for trouble of our love New York City. There only one bright side to this hunting down purple dragons and that is teenagers I can to see. I never go topside during the day. One the cops ( or popo man as Mikey calls them.) would ask me should I be in school then take me to some school where I don't even belong and two Master Splinter thinks I'm not ready for the top side. Last I check I'm human and humans are on the top side! And the three reason and this is a guess is that I would shop for clothes and They think I would get slut clothes.

Tonight I was wearing a light blue tank top with white ruffs at the of it and a pair of skinny jeans. My hands were in my pockets. I was trying to look cool or broad.

I think I'm going for the broad look cause I'm but then I found something worth doing. I notice a group of kids that looks like bunch of high school drops out or a something from MTV. Either way I walk toward them.

" Hey." I call out.

They look at me. A boy walks to me. He has brown hair with red streaks and he was wearing a red vest with baggy jeans, Oh yeah He has a purple dragon tattoo on his chest, which sadly has no abs.

" What?" He asks.

I look at this kid, I was thinking two things Is this guy trying to impress some girls with his chest that's doesn't have no abs what so ever or he's gay?

I smile to myself at this thoughts. I glace at the other kids that with Mr. no abs was talking to, one of the two guys is short with blonde hair then other one with that was little taller then the short kid but not much with dark brown hair.

" I was wondering if you can tell if there is a rave or not?" I ask him.

Raves are one thing I like about Purple Dragons. I know I'm supposed to hate them with all of my heart but those raves rock! I only been to few of them but that the most fun I ever get with humans.

Gosh, I need a life!

He looks at me. " Don't know."

I took his hand. " Well maybe we can have our own rave." I said sly. " and your cute friends can join me." I add in, plus he won't go alone with a girl he barely knows.

He smiles at me. " So how much?" He asks me. Good thing, I know what to do when a guy asks me beside slap and yell at him for thinking I was a hooker.

" Maybe for free if your friends come along." I smile at him. " I don't want you to leave your friends alone while you get the fun." I said low.

He lets go of my hand then walks to his friends. They started to talk and low, so I can't hear. Well they think that. The one was I was flirting tries to make his friends come.

While they do that I look at the roof tops and saw Leo waiting. I nod to him then he points to the nearest ally which in front of me. I give three fingers in the air like I was waving to a friend.

The boys come back and I took the no abs guy by the hand.

" Follow me, lads. This naughty lass is going you to make your mothers shame of you." I said sly. Then I realize that I read too much of one my favorite book series call Bloody Jack  because the main female character would say something like that.

I lead the boys down into the ally tell there was a dead end then I let go of no abs guy hand then I jump up to a rail.

" Boys are always clueless when a girl asks them to be alone." I smile. " Don't you agree my brothers?" I ask.

Then three turtles jump down and circle, The boys look scare and Mr. no abs glares at me.

" You dirty bitch!" He yells at me.

" Proud of it!" I retort.

Leo jumps next to me. " Get out of here and head to April's." He orders me.

I sigh again this is another reason why I can't fight. Leo being the oldest of the four of us means we have to listen to him. NO MATTER WHAT! Especially me since I'm a girl and the youngest of everyone by one year!

" Alright, Leo." I nod to him then jump down then looks at Ralph.

" Yo, Ralph make sure they are live this time!" I said sarcastically.

I took one look at the boys' face and they have a look of fear on their faces thinking that my brothers wants to kill. I tried to laugh at there faces.

I started to get into a jog and got faster and faster. So I got out of that place and quick.

April O'Neil, She became a mender of our family. Where was I when my brothers brought her to our first house?

The answer is rather simple. I got 'spacial' training from the Ancient One in other words he had to train me to use a tessen, a metal fan that female ninja uses since Master Splinter's teacher was a guy and his wife didn't use a tessen.

April is like a mom and a sister to me. The only girl( beside Angel) I could talk to about girls stuff like Make-up and Boys. Whenever I was over at her place and she has guest( minus Casey Jones) I'm her adopted her daughter which doesn't mind me.

The story is simple, I'm home school by a friend's dad and April took me in because She saw me when I was ten years old after seeing me running away from a crazy uncle who abuse me and such. You might be thinking this is lying, right? You know what I call it?

The truth with few parts in that are false.

I stop at the store. It's some store that sells really old and breakable junk that people want for a low price. I turn the knob and it wouldn't move.

" _She's must have people over. Time for plan B." _ I thought to myself.

I walk around to the ally next to her place then jump up the rails swing over like a monkey then get through the guest room. I glace around and see no suitcases.

" _So The guest or guests aren't staying." _I shrug my shoulders. "_Cool with me."_

I walk through the doors then head down the hall. I did a fake yawn. " Hey Mom, What time is it?"

" About nine, dear." She told me. " Did you sleep all day?" She asks.

" Who's voice is that, April?" A male voice asks.

" Jack, that's my daughter Jenna. She's likes to be in her room." April tells this Jack.

I walk into the living room to see a young lady with orange/red hair wearing a yellow shirt with brown pants. She was next to a guy with barely any hair what so ever on his head and he was wearing a white shirt that was dirty and black jeans.

" Yeah, I did. Sorry mom but I had no plans." I look at the guy. " and you are?" I ask with my eyebrows raise.

" Jack Nates , a friend of April."He introduced himself. " April you never method a daughter." He adds little confuse.

" Well, She want to know people face to face." She lied smoothy

I nod in agreement. " Yes, My name is Jenna O'Neil and I'm home school."

" How old is she?" Jack asks April like I'm not here.

" Fifteen, She's a freshman." April smiles.

My felt my smile beginning to frown. Why do I have this weird feeling that He going be ' I need to you kill you ' list. He seems okay to me , so far.

" I have a son around her aged, just a year younger." Jacks tells us.

Ah! Now I know why he asks about my aged. He wants his poor girl friendless son to have a girlfriend. I don't date what so ever. I like boys but Master Splinter is really strict on the boys part of my life. So that suck for me and Jack's son. I really hope April says I can't date because I can be a troublemaker or I need to prove I can have a boyfriend. I don't really care what she's says as along I don't go near Jack son.

" Jack, She's doesn't date." April said firmly

Go April! Go April it's your birthday! Score one April and score zero Jack. Your number one!

" Why not?" He asks, he has a curious look in his eyes. I'm in deep shit now.

" She's just doesn't." She tells him. " Why?" She asks and she eyes him. Good move April!

" Well my son Max has been sad lately and I was hoping Jenna would help him."

" Jenny." I corrected him. " Call me Jenny or Jen." I told him.

He nods. " Can Jenny help my son?" He asks.

I look at April and she look unsure, I look at her with my pleading for an No. I don't need to go dates, I rather hang out with my brothers. Yeah I know it's weird. Most girls my aged wants to go on a date and get all girly up and such.

Well, I'm a tom boy and I think make up burns my skin.

" It's up to her." April tells him still firm about the hold thing.

Here comes the bomb to kill me! Boom! Boom! Why did April do that? I don't wanna date some guy. I want to be with my brothers! That's that so wrong?

In the world of girls the answer is yes.

" I'll think about it, sir." I told Jack.

Jack nods then gets up. " Well, I'll leave you girls be." Then he lets himself out the door.

April sighs. " Too close. " She admitted

" Your telling me, April."

" So why are you here?" She asks.

" Leo wants me here." I explain. " and I don't know why."

" I swear he likes you more then a sister." April gets up. "Did you eat?" She asks.

" No, April." I told her then I took a sit.

Leo likes me more then a sister? I'm confuse now. Why does Leo like me more then a sister? I love the bond we have. It's simple and nice but what if I feel the same about Leo and I don't know yet?

Great I have more stuff to think about!

" Jenny." April calls me.

" Yeah?"

I look at April then Leo was next to her.

" Leo is here."

thanks, little too late, April.

" Ready?" Leo asks me.

" Yeah, whatever."

So we left April's and run across the roof tops.

" What's bugging you?" Leo asks.

I stay quiet. I didn't want to talk about it with Leo. Sure he's a great listener and such, but this more of a girlfriend chat and crap.

" Jenny, you can tell me anything." Leo said gently.

" Not this time, Leo."

Then I ran head with my head confuse and screw up. I need space. The only place I can think that is my space is

my room.

**Well how was it? Good or bad? I wanna my first review on this story, Apirl101( I hope it's right. My memory is crappy!) for telling me it's the best story ever! R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in my room right now. Thinking what has been spoken. Leo likes more then a sister. Can that be true?

I glace around a room that has pale silver walls. On each wall there were posters of amine ninjas. My favorite bands like Paramore, Green Day and Hey Monday. Their is a poster of a turtle doing the robot.

I flop myself on a full size bed that has white blankets with a black rose growing on a ivy. The red and black pillows were throw to the cool ground.

I turn to my Cd black with blue streaks player that I got from Casey Jones for Christmas then turn it on then press play then ' I'm just a Kid by Simple plan.' begins to play.

The words to the song describe me down to my soul. I felt the lonesomeness of the night. I felt that life is a nightmare. I'm alone in the world. I have no memory of my past or if I do it's a bright light.

" I'm just a kid." I sing softly to myself.

I sit up to see a working black window 2004 computer on a wooden desk. The chair was an old wood chair that April found at some yard sale. I glace up at a bookshelf above the computer. There were books of vampires and werewolves even fairies. I have no idea why I like these kind of books but I just do.

I'm hoping they might be the key to my past, but what do I know? I heard a knock at my door.

" Who is it?" I asked.

" It's Donny." He answered.

I lay back down on my bed. " Come in." I told him.

Donny walks in with hot coca in his hands. That means one thing for me. They got some news for and they don't if it can be good news or bad news for me or Mikey broke something that's mine.

" Alright tell me the news." I demand as I sit up again for my hot coca.

Donny hands me my hot coca then signs. " We need to head some where." He tells me.

" Where?" I asked him. I took a small sip then taste the wonderful hot coca that must been made by Leo or Donny.

" Well to a lab ." He admits.

" Ok, whatever." I said dully then look at him. " but why a lab?" I ask him.

" Well the lab we're heading toward has been know for making hybrid humans." He explains.

" Where did you found this information?" I asked him then took another long sip of my hot coca.

" April heard about before she's got fired from Stockman."

" Ok, but why are looking at it now?" I ask him again.

" The last human that they made was in 1994 and we think it might be you." Donny explains.

" What's makes you think I'm a hybrid?" I asked him.

" Well here the part where that's gets confuse." he paused. " Three of us thinks one is crazy."

" Mikey?" I asked him then took a sip of my coca.

Donny shook his head.

This going to drive me nuts! If it's not Mikey then who can it be? Ralph doesn't care where I come from as along we're still family. Leo asked me when I was three but I told him I forgot but I wonder now if Leo is going to drive me insane.

" Leo?" I guessed.

" Yep." I sigh at this. " Do I have to come?" I asked Donny.

" Nope, plus dad wants to see you." He smiles at me.

Ok, now things are getting odd. Dad never wants to see unless I broke a rule. That does happen often. Ok, I might sneak out few times to hang out with Angle and her two best friends name Anna and Violet.

Those girls are crazy. Violet is the hyper one and does crazy stuff like one time; She randomly ran up to a senior friend and hug then ran back into her sit. Anna is weird but smart. She's sweet and nice. They're best friends but acted like sisters.

I think I got side track. Anyway I don't break rules. Leave the rule breaking to my brothers.

" Why?" I asked him.

" Don't know." He answers. " Well We're leaving soon. Leo just wants me to tell you."

" Why exactly?"

" Jenny, we're all scare of you when you do get anger." Donny explains. " So Leo asked me because I'm least likely to get hit by you."

" I'm too tried to get anger." I lied.

The truth is I was more confuse then anger. They're trying to found my past while I don't care. The reason I'm confuse is that why I haven't wonder about my past yet my brothers might think about it all the time.

Donny gets up then leaves my door open. I got up and walk slowly to the stairways that leads down to the living room and the kitchen. I took the stairs slowly as I think about them leaving our safe home that in the park of New York City. When I took the last step, I saw Mikey's cat name Kurt, He's an orange cat with green eyes. He's the cutest cat in the world.

" Hey kitty cat." I pick him up as He purrs and rubs my neck.

" Hey Jen." Ralph calls out. I turn to my hothead brother then eyed him.

" Yes?"

" April called and told me to remind you to get blessing from Master Splinter." He told me.

" Ok, thanks." Ralph held his hands up. " Why do you need a blessing?" He eyed me.

I gulp, here is one of those moments I wish that I didn't have four brothers and I didn't need to lie in order to kept a secret that Ralph doesn't really know kind.

" Girl thing." I stated. " How bad do you want to know?" I asked him.

He took a step back as I smirk. Being the only girl in an all boys family is a good thing cause the boys always think its PMS and not the other things.

How is it great to be a girl!?

" Never mind then." I place Kurt down, then he runs off.

Ralph back away slowly toward the rest of my brothers. He turns then heads to them as soon he got there they left the lair, leaving me alone with dad.

I walk toward Dad room right before I got to the shoji,I heard his voice.

" Come in, my daughter."I gulp as I slide the paper door.

I took a step in and see my father surround by six candles, the room gives you the weird feeling like your ruining something super cool, but for me it makes me feel like I'm little girl. Dad always has his room the same style, old Japaneses before Japan were introduces to guns. When I feel sad and dad knows about we always talk in this room. We talk about what kind of weapon I would learn to use.

When I was ten years old, dad took me to his room and place me on a mat. I learn a lesson that day.

NEVER COVER FOR ONE OF MIKEY'S PRANKS!

Dad found out about and he always asked me about it. Now normally I tell him the truth, but Mikey begged me to cover him and if I did he would let me play with his action figures and He has to play to whatever I want to play. Dad knew I was lying to cover him, but he understood. I still need to taught a lesson, so I got no dinner that night which sucks cause it was my favorite. It was Toast PJ.

" You called father?" I asks.

Master Splinter looks at me. " Yes, Jenna. Come and sit with me."

I took off my shoes and sat down on a mat across from him.

" Yes, father?"

" Jenna, Miss April O'Neil called me before you got home. She told the story, on Mr. Jack Nates tries to get you to go on a date with his eldest son, is this right?"

" Yes, father." Here I think I went into super worry mode. I don't want to go a date with some kid, that I don't know. He might be a purple dragon, if he founds out that I trap Purple Dragons, let just say. I would get kidnapped and beat up.

Yeah, right that can't happen, but the plan that Casey and Me made would go away and there goes my one chance to feel like I'm useful at something!

" I think it's a great idea for you to date. I wish you can be with your kind at school and such. This is a good chance for you to learn to be normal like Miss O'Neil."

wait a minute? Did he says this was a great idea? Ok, Did I wake up in a different world where Dad is ok with me and boys?

What would my brothers say? What would Leo say? Ok, since when I care what Leo says? He's my brother! He can't be my lover! That would be stupid, plus I might finally get some freedom!

" Are you sure?" I asked him, with my voice sounding confuse.

" I am., but I do wish you go with Angle. Just to make sure."

Thank you! THANK YOU! I don't have to go alone now, but I have a problem.

I have no freakin' idea how to be a girl or what to wear on a date? A skirt, maybe? Nan, boy might get horny.

" thank you, father." I bow to him then let myself out. The moment I hit the stairs. I let a scream.

"I CAN DATE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN DATE! I CAN DATE!" I kept chanting tell I hit my room.

I close my door then slip into my PJS, they are light blue shirt with black shorts. I got under the covers and pull out a book to read, tell my brothers get back.

" _I hope they get before The Nanny." _I thought as I read a book, The Hollow Kingdom. It's about a girl name Kate and how she tries not to marry the king of goblins, She ends up for loving him and such.

"I wish I found my own Marak." I whispers, The word Marak is the title for kings in the goblins. I kept reading tell I fell sleep with my book open in my lap.

I felt someone picking me up and since I was sitting up reading, placing me down then covering me up in my blankets. I felt my book getting out of my hand.

" Night, Jenny. My love." I heard a male voice whispers.

Ok, who's the bloody is he? Why did he called me love? Please tell me it's not Leo! Like I need more drama.

**Sorry it took so long! I need to get more sparks. So who do you think the guy is? Here a hint it's not Leo! Anyway, Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! **


	4. Chapter 4

So few days later after the blessing I got from dad, my brothers have been acting weird, even for them.

Mikey hasn't play video games with me.

Ralph won't let me work on my bike that we're building together.

Donny won't let me use the computer without him next to me.

Leo, hasn't train with me one-on-one on Sunday mourning.

You know what I think about this? I think I'm getting piss off at them, for treating me different or a girly-girl.

I walk out of my room with a romance book in my hands, I'm reading a book An A-list novel: Tall Cool one By Zoey Dean . This might freak my brothers out, but I do read a lot of romance books that has drama, fantasy or hardship with an ex. I also read fantasy books without the love. Those books are great to read when your sad about your love life.

I walk to the kitchen and took a sit away from my brothers, but next to my father.

" Mourning." I mutter as I open my book. Donny eyes me. " Jen, put the book down." He orders

" I'll put the book down when my brothers are normal." I snapped at him. I look up at my father and notice his head was shaking.

" Jenna, is something the matter?" He asks.

" yes, your sons have been taken over by an alien race." Master Splinter shakes his head.

" I told your brothers about our chat." He mentions.

" Whatever." I mutter and dig into my breakfast made of a bowl of kix.

So after breakfast normally I would study with Donny for school, but Donny has other plans today.

" Let's go up top." He announced as soon we walk into his lab aka my classroom.

I became stunned, I never go up top during the daylight. Never ever! Now I get to go?! Wait a minute! Why do I get to go?

" Why?" I eyed him.

Donny gulp. " No reason." He lies, Whenever Donny gulps it means he's lies.

" Donny, your lying." I smirk. " You gulp when you lie."

" Dad wants one of us to you take upside for some reason." He admitted.

I eye him. " But you want to work on something else and not go up with me." Donny looks at me.

" Yeah, but how?" He asks.

" Bro, I know you too well." I smirk. " How about I go up by myself." I offer.

" Bad idea, sis. Top side is dangerous."

" Your forgetting something, Donny."

" What?"

" I"M HUMAN!" I shout at him.

This pretty much normal thing for me to shout. I live in secret for a LONG TIME and I do wish to see other humans, but when I'm normal?

Never, normal is soo overate as well High School social ladders.

" And your point is?" Donny asks me.

" I can go alone! I'm fifteen years old and I know how to fight." I point out.

Donny took my hand like I'm five and we're walking through the sewers. I don't mind when he does this cause it means we're going top side, plus I like it when he does it.

When we got top Donny turn to me. He had a look of fear on his face, which is normal for them since they think I'm five years old.

I kiss Donny's cheek. " thanks, nii-san."

"Anytime,onii-chan." He kiss my forehead then I run off to April's.

As soon I walk in the door. I look to see a guy with blue hair and looks dangerous a stupid at the same time.

His name is Casey Jones.

" Yo dumdass." I call him his nickname given by me and Ralph.

He looks over at him. " Hey Kiddo." He grins at me. " What's you doing here?"

" Get some green, maybe some weed?" I tease.

Casey eyes me then grins. " Ask April about the green." I nod at him then look around to make sure no is here for this.

" YO APIRL!!!!!!!!" I call out.

" April? Who's that?" That voice! The one that says _Night Jenny, my love. _

I get to meet him then punch his lights out all in the same day. It's good to be a ninja girl.

" That Max is my rude daughter Jenny." April claims as I walk up the stairs whiling giving Casey a dirty look.

Max? As in Max Nates? The boy I might be going a date with. Great! Why is he here? It's bad enough that I have to deal with him and blowing my secret.

I turn to see a boy with messy brown hair as well a baby face in a cute way by the way. He's wearing a black button up shirt with brown pants. He's has a pair of white trainers on. I look at his chocolate brown eyes.

Damn, He has to be cute! If he cute that means a higher chance of me dating him better yet a higher chance for my brothers being bunch of idiots.

So.......Max Nates is cute. I think the world is going end, maybe if my brothers would let it end.

Ha, like that will ever happen!

I glace over at April and raise an eyebrow asking why he's here? She shrugs her shoulders telling me she has no clue.

" So...your Max?" I guess.

He nods. " yep, I'm." He walks over to me.

" I'm going to warn you now. I can hurt you if going be mean to me."

" Really?" He grins at me which made me want to melt.

Wait! His grin made me want to melt? I think my mind has disappear and has been replace with a girly one. GREAT! I want my tomboy mind back now, if you don't mind.

Star bright, Star right first star I see tonight. I wish may I wish might to have my normal mind back.

Ok, I'm waiting now.

" Really." I grin back at him.

" Hey how about you two go in the park and hang out for few hours?" April asks us.

I eye her again. "Why?" I demand.

" I need peace for few hours." She winks at me, telling me that Dad wants this.

I glare at her telling she's a meanie butt.

" Sound good enough for me." Max agrees with the traitor.

" Traitor." I murmur as I walk down the stairs with Max behind me. I stop by Casey and glare at him.

" You knew." I state with my voice full of anger.

He place few tens in my hand. " Yep, but you know about me and April. We all want you to have fun." He states.

Have fun? With what? A horny boy that might rape me in my sleep? I swear I got taken into a different world where my so-called family likes to kill me with this thing!

" Fun." I snorted. " Casey, you really need to ask Ralph about tonight." I smirk.

" Wait! What going on tonight!?" He demands.

" I don't know." I play the clueless card on him." Ralphie told me this. I'm going."

Here where things get super fun for me! I love playing with Casey's mind. It''s super fun! It's a lot more fun then messing with my brothers which is my number one hobby in the world.

I took Max's hand then got out of there, before April comes down and bust me again.

Once we're few blocks down I let go of his hand.

" Sorry about that, but I like to mess with people minds."

" It's fine." He glaces at my body. Well he's isn't seeing any goods because my hour-glass body is cover by a dark blue shirt and baggy black jeans that held by a white belt. " You have a strong aura. You know." He notes.

" What?" I look at him.

" Strong aura. Most girls have a weak one because of the world today."

" Ok then." I became quiet.

Is this guy a bigger freak then I'm? What does my aura have to do with anything? Better question What the fuck is talking about?

" hey I was wondering what your mom and dad name?" I took a very deep sigh.

" I don't know, I barely remember them at all. All I do remember is blood everywhere." Istate. I eye him very quickly with a glare. " Why do you ask?"

" I was wondering that all."

" Ok, whatever." I look how many tens I got and well Casey must be a dumdass cause he gave me five tens not the normal two.

" So now what?"

I look at him and shrugs my shoulders. " Maybe we had to a bar or something." I joke.

" Sorry I don't drink." he jokes back to me which is a first.

I couldn't help but grin at him. That one of things that I like in a guy that he jokes with me.

Ok, no need to get a crush now!

" I have an idea." He takes my arm and drags me off somewhere.

**Alright! I end it here! So what do you think of the mysterious guy who might be Jenny's claim love? What does he know our beloved Jenny? These questions might be answer. So review! Also Sparks are welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm walking down Main Street with Max near me. He keeps giving this weird look, like I'm some goddess or something.

" So, where are you taking me?" I ask, dully.

He looks at me with a small frown upon his face.

" I can't tell you." He said sadly.

I stop and place my hands at my hips. " Then I'm leaving!" I was about to storm off when I heard a very familiar cheerful female voice.

" JEN-JEN-CHAN!" The voice shouts loud.

Only one person in this world would shout that on the street and not feel like an idiot.

I turn to see a tall blonde hair girl with pale skin. Her blue-gray eyes were shining bright at me. She's wearing a white shirt with a musical note on it with a pair of black skinny jean. She was jumping up and down in her white trainers.

" Violet." I call the hyper girl's name. " What in Karma name are you doing here?"

Violet looks at me with her eyes full of energy. " Good question." She states.

I shake my head at Violet; it was normal for her to be like this, but it can give others a headache.

Max looks at me. " You know Vi?" He asks me.

I glare at him for not telling where we were going.

" Angel!" Violet explains. " Angie introduced us at rave."

" Oh." Max exclaims quietly.

I blink as a big guy with curly brown hair as well brown eyes that are behind some glasses. He's wearing a brown shirt with white writing about reading it and a pair of jeans. He's walking in black trainers.

" Violet." He sighs, but grins at the same time. " You need to stop running from me."

Violet turns to him and hugs him and ends up kissing him.

I stare at her; this girl was heartbroken by some Dumdass name Casey with some weird last name; I think it started with an N. Now she has another boyfriend? What the fuck happen to heartbroken Violet?

" Ok, get a fucken room." I shout, Violet stops kissing him and looks at me with a pout look on her face.

" Sorry, Jen." She said childish with softly mix in. I shake my head at her.

The boy blinks. " Sorry, I'm Chris." He offers me his hand to shake.

I shook his hand, not bad grip upon it. " Jen." I told him my name.

Violet claps her hands together. " Yeah, you meet boy." She said cheerful.

I couldn't help, but smile at her. The last I saw her she was really upset about the last one, well I need to beat the crap out of him.

" So?" I lean toward Violet with a small smile on my face. " have you kiss?"

Violet cheeks get a rosy color. " Hai."

I raise my eyebrow. " How long?"

" About two weeks."

I shake my head at her with a grin. " Hoe alert." I tease her.

Chris raises an eyebrow at me. " That's not nice."

" I'm just teasing her." I told him. " It's normal for me." I explain.

Chris nods at me then took Violet hand and kiss it. Now I envy her for having the perfect boyfriend, but I don't need boy drama.

" So Maxy." I laugh at Max's nickname as Violet counties to ask. " taking her to meet the others?"

" I was trying to, but you know Kai and Rai would kill me." Max explains.

" No, no they won't since, I know Jen-Jen is a good person!" Violet starts walking off with Chris holding hands.

"Who and Who?" I ask being confused.

" The Bullen Twins." Max explains.

My friends that didn't help me out at all, if you can understand then please, I'm begging here help me to understand!

" HEY DUDES!" A way cheerful voice shouts at us.

" Rai! Don't do that." Another male voice shouts at the other one.

I turn to the voices behind us and saw two male boys. One of the boys has white hair that has a side bang as well milky white skin. He's looking at me with his dark blue eyes with a grin on his face. He's wearing a white button up shirt with a black jacket as well a pair of blue jeans and white trainers.

The other boy has black hair with a side bang as well his skin tan gleaming in the sun. He's eyes were light blue and they're glue to my body, I'm guessing. He's wearing a tied-dye shirt with black shorts that goes to his knees with sandals.

" Um, hello?" I said sounding nervous cause they look cute!

" I'm Rai." The tan boy pull me into a hug then place his arm around my shoulders then points to his brother. " And this is my twin brother Kai."

Kai took my hand and kiss it gently then look up at me. " How you do?" He asks.

Let's just say I want to melt right now. I let out a small light happy sigh.

" I'm fine, yourself?" I ask.

He looks at me. " Better now, that I have meet you."

All right, the boy has charms that make a girl want to melt into a puddle.

I start to giggle lightly when Violet pulls me away from those cute boys.

" Boys, you behave now. You hear me." Violet scowls them.

" Yes, mom." They joke.

I laugh now. Man, I haven't had this much fun since me and Angel rode Ralph's bike across the city then Ralph chased us down like a hound dog. That was funny!

" So, where Kasayo?" Kai asks Violet as She clings to me.

" I don't know." Violet claims. " I'm not her sister nor sitter."

Rai grins at me. " Translation: She was kissing her new boy."

I laugh at that statement sounds soo true of Vi. Of course I smile at her, and she grins back at me just like the good old days.

So we started walking down the street when we pass Mr. No Abs.

He stops and looks at me.

" YOU!" He shouts and points at me.

" Hun?" I asked, playing the clueless card on him.

" You almost killed us."

" Sir." I said politely. " I have no idea, what are you talking about?"

" You little dirty bitch." This when Kai and Rai took a step forward toward the guy.

Both of them had this weird look on their face, a look of protection.

" Hey! This is between me and that bitch." He states whiling glaring at the twins.

" Sorry, but we don't let you hurt our friend." Kai states as Rai punched his own hand showing off his toughness.

" Like I'm going to let you- " Rai picks up his shirt or vest, I have no idea! Anyway, Kai looks over at the boy.

" Finish that sentence and we'll make sure you don't come back alive." Kai threats him.

Normally, I would be happy, but I feel like I have been slap in the face. I want to beat him up! I want to show off my skills, but I have to be the helpless girl.

Damn them.

Violet looks at me and grins at my poutiness.

" You will live." She told me.

" Maybe." I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes at me.

" You will." She told me firmly.

I look at the nearest clock. It was near five o'clock.

" Crap! Mom is going to kill me!" I mention. I started to run off.

" Later!" I wave to them as I run.

" You're number?" One of boys minus Chris asks.

" Asked Violet!" I shout back as I turn the corner then open a manhole then jump down running through the sewers.

" Let's hope, I don't get in trouble."

All right, I'm soo sorry for not updating, I kept looking for sparks and if you have one please share it! So review and tell me your sparks! 


	6. Chapter 6

I walk in; ready to make some lame excuse about being late when I saw the place dark, only light was from candles and the TV.

" Hello?" I called out. " Any kin home?" I wait for few minutes for a yell or anything.

There was nothing.

" DAMN IT, GUYS! THIS IS SOOO NOT FUNNY!" I shout at the darkness.

" Jen, I'm home." I jump at Leo's voice. I turn to see him holding his drink in one hand. I look at him, and then I smack him on his arm.

" Don't scare me like that, Leo!" Leo smiles at me.

" Sorry, Jen." He eyes were telling me he was teasing me.

" Whatever." I cross my arms. " So where everyone else?"

" Well, Our brothers are out on patrol and Master Splinter is in his room resting, I think." Leo explains.

Wait a minute! If my bros are out, how come Leo isn't with them? Isn't he fearless leader or something like that? Something is not right with Leo.

Which became more common lately.

" Leo."

" What?" He asks me as he took a sit on the couch.

" Why aren't you out then?" I took a sit next to him.

He looks at me then sighs.

" You're going to think it's pretty stupid." He states.

Most likely, but I'm not going to tell him that. He doesn't need to know yet.

" What is it, Leo?"

" Well." He pauses for a second; think what do say next. " I got worry about you."

Worry? Boy, He might like me. Damn it! I can't like my brother that sounds wrong on soo many levels.

" Leo, why on earth did you?"

" I have no idea, Jen." He told me.

What the hell? He doesn't know! All right, someone get me a bat or something to hit Leo with for being an idiot.

" Leo."

" Don't hit me, Jen." I sigh at his statement.

" I'm not going to hit you." I told him. " You're confusing me, boy."

Did I just say boy? Man, I have been hanging out with Violet way too much. Can someone get me a time thingy to make me better or something?

" How?" Leo asks, as he gets closer to me.

" You won't explain to me, why you were worry about me." I told him in a whisper.

" You'll think I'm crazy, if I do."

" So? We have Mikey for that." I joke.

Leo laughs at my little joke. " Guess so." I started my best not to sigh in a happy way right now.

I form a smile upon my face. I took in Leo's scent since he was really near me. This is the closet we been without family near us. I was enjoying this very much.

I think my brain has disappeared from the world right now. If anyone has found it, please let me know after this.

" So now what?" I ask, dumbly.

Leo looks at me with his dark warm brown eyes. " Don't know."

I felt his arms around my waist then he pulls me closer to him. I wrap my around his thick neck. I think we're about being busy for a while.

" Hey, dudes, who put the lights out?" I heard Mikey's voice.

Damn those brothers of mine.

Leo lets go of my waist as I let go of his neck then we watch the TV and we acted like nothing happen.

" What's goin' on here?" Ralph demands.

" Nothing, Ralphie." I told him. " Watching TV with Leo."

" In the dark?" Donny asks.

" Yeah, so what?" I demand.

" Seem odd, that's all." Donny comments.

" Well, I want to be different for once, plus Daddy might be sleep." I mention.

They still give me a creepy look. I got up and walk past them.

" Let me know if I'm need." I mention dully.

I got a chorus of ok and a whatever. I head into my room. I turn the lights and notice my cell phone had three text messages.

The first was from Violet telling me that she gave all three boys my number and be careful with them.

Like I'm not careful, girlfriend? I delete that one, and then I look at the next one.

So, Jen. I'm wondering if we can see each other again soon- Max

As in a date? What the bloody hell just happen? I skip to the next one. I grin at it.

So Jenny finally smitten a boy that is not Leo! Vi told me all about it, how you got three guys under your fingers. Let's hang out, tonight if you can- Angel.

If I can? Angel, Angel you're asking me if I can? Since when I ask to go have fun with you.

Also What about LEO! I swear if one more fucken person thinks I'm in love with Leo, they will have to deal with my Tessen and my anger!

I place my cell phone inside of my jean pocket and walk out of my room.

I walk past them again, but they're watching TV, some sport thing or whatever guys watch on the TV.

I close the door quietly and dash off to meet angel on our spot aka the park.

When I walk into the park, I spot a punk girl with black hair, but have light purple in her hair. She's wearing a black shirt with red marks on it with tight blue jeans and white shoes.

" Hey Angel!" I greet her.

" Jenny!" She runs to me and hugs me tight.

When Angel hugs me, I couldn't feel anything.

" AIR!" I shout. Angel lets go of me.

" Sorry, shall we hit a club?" She asks.

" We shall." We link arms and head to the club.

Few hours past and boy, I'm having fun. Right now I'm flirting with this guy and out of nowhere he grabs my waist.

" Hey, let go of me!" I demand.

" After you give me a show." He begins pull my shirt.

" HEY! Let go of her!" I heard Max's voice.

I turn to see Max coming over with Angel not to far behind. I was grateful that they came for me. I'm becoming impressing with Max's bravely.

" Or what?" the guy asks.

Max closes his eyes and punches the guy straight into the face.

The guy fall backwards and his nose is bleeding. I started to stumble around the place then I hit the floor hard.

The next I knew is I heard an oddly familiar voice and warm arms around me.

" Welcome home, child. "

What the bloody hell? Who is that and why I'm called Child? Boy, that voice better have answer or the voice will have to deal with my fists as well my feet.

**Sorry about not updating fast enough! Finals are here and they suck! Also Thank you for the reviews! They rock my world as Jenna's! **

**Jenna: Ok, now send sparks since this chica is running out of those. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated! My sparks are back and I'm willing to update more. We found out Jenna's past little bit. Warning: LeoXJen.**

**

* * *

**Where am I?

Where the hell am I?

" Jenny." A voice coos me.

" Shut up, Angel!" I growl.

" Wrong person, Jenna." I heard an old man voice.

Dad!

I shoot up and look around to see my brothers and my father around my bed.

" What happen?" I groan.

" That's what we like to know." Ralph demands.

" Hun?" I look at a piss off Ralph.

" Ralph, Jen doesn't know what happen." Leo explains.

" Then explain it to me." I growl. They know I hate being left out.

" A boy walks in with Angel next to him, and he was carrying you." Donny explains.

Oh boy, Max must have fainted at the sight of my family.

I wonder if any of them record it for me?

" And your point is?" I ask them.

" My daughter, why did you bring a boy here?' Splinter asks.

" Like I could do anything about it! I was out cold!" I shout.

My family took a step back as I got out of my bed.

" Like I know that he was going bring me here!" I shout.

I let out a deadly growl.

" _Basta_." I hear Max's voice.

I saw a dark green light come out the palm of his hands and it shoot at me with great aim.

I feel the ground at my back. I give a weak groan.

" Damn you." I mutter.

" Well, Kai was right. You are one of us."

Leo picks me up slowly and places me in his safe arms.

The warm feelings are back now.

" What you do mean one of us." Ralph demands with his Twin Sais out.

" Let me get the others and I shall explain then." Max said calmly as if this is normal to him.

" But-" Leo was about to say, but got cut off by Dad.

" Very well, I trust your words are true. If it will help my daughter go to them at once and bring them to me." Splinter said.

Max nods and walks out of my room. " By the way keep her peaceful tell then or she will have an outburst again."

" Then what happens?" Donny asks.

" She might kill you kill she did before." Max explains.

Max walks out before we can ask any more questions.

Leo places me in Ralph arms and I started to act funny.

I feel the need to have blood or watch it come out of the body. I have the need to let go of something that has been inside of me. A need to be free.

A need to kill.

A need to be dangerous.

A need to be free and run.

A need to be a demonio.

Wait what is a demonio?

Crap!

I started to move around.

" Jen, clam down. It's me."

I growl at him.

" Woah, Jen. Clam down!"

I just growl more at them.

I jump out of his arms and run out of my room. I took a leap into the air and land on the ground.

I felt pain coming out of my head as two wolf ears appear out of my head and I felt a horrible pain at my trail bone as a black fluffy tail grows out of it.

I let out a deadly howl and an out of the sewers.

" JEN!" Leo yells as he comes after me.

I didn't his cry as I run throw the sewers.

" I think, we're too late." I heard a male voice. I look up and see Rai with tan wolf ears and a tan tail. He grabs me and pushes me down.

I let out a growl as I try to bite his shoulder.

" Don't even think about it, Jen." Rai told me.

"Let go of Jen!" Leo yells at Rai.

" Can't tell she's calm and a good wolf girl." Rai mentions as he slowly gets up and holds me tight to his chest.

I let out a growl at Leo.

He took a step back with a look of fear on his face, which made me whine for him.

I want my Leo.

I give a soft whine.

WHY I CAN'T SPEAK HUMAN?

" Hey blue boy." Rai says. " Hold Jen, tell we get your place."

Leo looks at him. " Why should I listen to you?" He demands.

" Because she trusts you." I heard Max's voice.

I give Max a whine or trying to say.

Why can't I speak?

" You're wolf side is trying to take over as soon blue boy holds you. You might speak again." Max explains. I notice Max has super dark brown wolf ears as well tail, but his normal eye color is now gone and replace with dark green eyes.

Leo nods and took a hold of me as I cuddle into his chest.

" Let's go. Violet and Kai are waiting for us now."

Leo nods as he carries me back home where I feel safe in his arms.

Once we got back. I was place in Leo's lap as I saw Violet with pure white wolf ears and tail as Kai got a pair of red wolf ears and tail.

" Now Leo, keep her on your lap. We need to kept her peaceful tell we're done explaining what we are." Max explains as Violet gets out few peaces of paper.

" You're going to love this." Violet mentions.

Ugh. History lesson.

* * *

**Now, I'm done and updated. I know it's short for me, but the next chapter is going be about Jenna's traits and what she i might be.**

**Basta means enough in Spanish and Demonio is Demon in Spanish. **

**Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

Here am I. Trap by Leo's arms as my brothers glares at my friends.

"How come my daughter can't speak and acts like a beast?" Splinter questions Max.

It is a good question to wonder, since I'm wondering the same thing.

I want to speak, but each time I do. I just growl and do other wolf nosies.

Me want human speech back!

HUMAN SPEECH, PLEASE!

" Because her wolf side is testing her." Violet explains.

" Say what?" Mikey asks. " Our sister is a wolf?"

" A wolf demon." Kai corrects him.

Then one of those weird silences comes upon the room.

I gave a whine. I don't like those kind of silences.

" We know you want to talk, Jen. Just wait." Rai mentions.

" How can you understand her?" Don asks.

" Because we're all like that once." Violet gives me a grin." You can guess if you know the feeling."

" What do you mean?" Leo asks.

" You guys need to listen!" Violet softly growls. "Her wolf side is testing her. The side might make her a full demon."

" Why is it doing that?" Don stole a glance at me.

" We have no idea. It just happens." Rai explains to his best.

" We don't know much as you guys can guess." Kai adds.

Me confuse now.

"But what is odd that she hasn't spoken yet, normally we spoke after while." Violet adds in, sounding very smart. This part scares me because Violet NEVER says ANYTHING close to being smart. Is the world going to end now?

" So you're saying Jenna is special?" Leo asks.

" Maybe." Max shrugs his shoulders. " It's rare to have black fur." Violet throws a piece of paper at him.

" Maybe, she's the chosen one. You know the one that's protects us from all forms of evil." She explains.

Did I mention I wish to speak, because right now would be a good time to speak, if you ask me?

One more thing: What the hell is about being chosen one? What forms of evil are they talking about? I just hope they're not like Naraku from Inuyasha  or like Voldemort from Harry Potter. I just hope they're not evil like Neferet from House Of Night . Please don't let any evil be like Neferet.

" We don't need another chosen one in this family, thank you very much." Mikey states. " because I'm a chosen one."

Note to self once I can speak and be free from Leo ( I'm not complaining or anything-wait! He's my brother! NOT ALLOW to have a crush on my BROTHER!) Destroy Mikey's games, just to get back at him.

" More like chosen family. The family of Hana, goddess of our clan was a wolf demon from Japan. They say the chief of the clan is destined from Hana. Our last chief was killed as well his family, the youngest daughter was kill or ran away. She was the only one with the fur color. Her three older sister didn't have it." Rai explains.

" Hana?" Splinter asks. Violet nods and takes over from Rai.

" Hana was a black wolf demon, dark as the moonless night. Her child was born on the night of a moonless night-" She was cut off by Donny.

" A new moon, right?" He asks.

" Yes, now let me finish my turn, damn it!" She mentions, angrily. Donny nods. "Sorry."

"You're forgiven kinda." She states then took a deep breath. " On the moonless night, her child was born from pure darkness known to hold the power of the night and can control the darkness with a simple thought from the child's mind."

Ok, does this sound like an episode of Inuyasha? I think it does in my option.

"Cool! It's like an episode of Inuyasha!" Mikey exclaims.

Did Mikey read my mind just now? I look over at my orange bandanna brother then shook my head. Nan, He's too weird for that kind of power.

"Plus we know the kid would be fifteen by now." Kai mentions.

" WAIT! Are you joking with me?" I shout out of nowhere.

Everyone turns his or her head and stare at me.

" YES! I can speak again." I shout.

"Finally, we were getting little worried for a second." Kai mentions.

" But why would we joke about the last chief's kin?" Max asks.

I look toward my father. " Dad." He looks at me. " Tell them the story."

My father begins the story of how our family became. He started off with him and my four brothers then he goes into my story.

Max nods as dad talks, but Kai and Rai fell asleep and Violet, well she mouth to me the hold time since I was still in Leo's lap. She mouth to me. " _ You soo like him!" _

I glare at her, but that was caught by my dad.

" Jenna, you know better than glare at our guests." I sigh and stand up and bow to Violet.

" Sorry."

Well, at least I didn't get any flips or laps this time.

" It's ok, Jen." She grins at me.

Kai looks over at the clock. "Hey guys, it's getting late." He mentions. "We should head home soon."

"Must we?" Violet complains. " I'm dying to see Jen-Jen's room."

I stare at her. " There nothing about my room, Vi."

" Is too."

Ugh. Why did she have to be a five years old now?

" How about this? Violet can sleep over." Donny mentions.

We all turn our heads at the purple band turtle.

" What about her folks?" Leo states

" Mom isn't home and if I have my cell it would be fine."

" ok, problem solve." Donny said. " Jenna, go with Violet and grab her stuff, but be careful, got it?"

I nod as I follow my friends/pack out.


	9. TC NOT A REAL ONE, BUT READ IT!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

Sephirotha

inudemon02

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	10. Chapter 9

We're walking down the street of the city. Max was on my left and Angel was on my right. The twins were behind me and Violet was between them.

" Hey Vi, has Chris text you?" Angel asks her.

I look at Angel with a question mark on my face.

" Rumors of him being unfaithful and him flirting with that stupid, bitch." Angel snarls.

When Angel snares it must be bad or this person must be bad.

Violet shakes her head. "None." She looks sad by this.

We walk pass a local pizza place, well local to me anyway, Max turns to see the place and stops.

" The rumors are true." He states and points to the window. We turn to see Chris holding hands across a table with some hooker-like girl. She has plain blonde hair and horse like face. She has no body too by the way. He grabs her and kisses her on the mouth.

" That slut!" violet shouts.

" Which one?" I ask.

Violet walks in the place and takes a promise ring off and flings it at the girl's head. Chris turns and see who did it. Violet look like she's going kill them. Chris gets up and walks over to her and Violet did something I never seen in a while. She lifts right leg and kicks him square in the nuts. He falls to his knees.

" You dirty rotten hooker!" She screams." You get stds from a girl like her. So enjoy him, Taima. He's bad in the sack."She walks out of the pizza place." Oh chris, we're done."

Vi walks out of that place and heads straight to Angel, She just had her arms out and she ran into them crying.

Me, I wanted to punch the girl. Guess the girl knows nothing about loyal to a friend.

" Prank time." I grin to myself.

Pranks are common when your oldest youngest brother does them WAY to often

" Hey Violet, you know where both of them, right?"

She looks at me, very confuse. " Yea, they live a block within each other, why?"

" Prank time." I grin evilly.

" Prank Time." Angel echos my words.

Violet blinks at us then have to chase me and Angel down.

" Umm...bye!" I yelled to the boys and ran back home. Home is where the pranks to be!

Max blinks. " I will call you?" He questions.

" Don't call me tonight unless you have a death wish!" I yell.

Wait...he was going to call me? Wow, I got a guy after me.

We stop at a manhole near 21st street about a block from home.

I open it up and Angel in and Vi went in after her, I close the manhole as I got in.

We walk in the sewer, talking comforting Vi. She took her cell out and send a massive message explaining that she's single now.

She got one message back from her ex, Casey Nut. I look at her carefully.

How could someone love someone that hurt them before? IS that normal for people noways?

" Why are you texting ex number one?" Angel asks.

" Because I like talking to him." She mentions quietly.

" YOUR STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM?" Angel yells I begin to hear the echoes of the sewer.

I shake my head. " We can talk about that after we get some fun." I gave wink.

Of course, does anyone listen to me? NO!

They started fighting the fact Violet is being a baka about texting him. I do agree on both parties.

Angel: Yes, he could still be the ass and place his stupid asshole friends before her. Please note she was saying this NON-STOP not me.

Violet: He has change and she's not looking for anything serious. I repeat Vi's words, not mine.

I just place my I-Pod in my ears and put on a song. I blush slightly, because it's a song that makes me think of Leo.

_Notice me cause I've been here all along  
I've been waiting  
Since you sang me your song  
It's our moment to turn things around  
And show them something  
With nothing, With nothing  
And now our star-crossed love has materialized  
We've locked our fate right here right now _

Why do I have these feelings for Leo? We grew up together. I saw him pick his nose to looking at naughty things. I mean, why couldn't I like someone like Max, Kai or Rai?

Why do I like my brother? Why world do I like Leo?

I felt my cell going on.

I took it out of my pocket and look at it. It's a message from Max.

Max: Hey Jen, you free tomorrow night? I thought we could go see a movie and dinner.

I stare at the message, did I just got ask out on a date? Max Nates just ask me, Jenna Hamoto on a date? Is the world ending again? Hm...depends on if my brothers are saving it.

Me: Sure, Max. Just me check with Dad, He might have a night lesson plan for us. Just wondering you would pick me up at home or April?

I look back at my two best friends, stilling fighting about Violet's love life while I make my own.

I smile when Max texted me back.

Max: Home, that's where you live, right? I just need a clean way to get it.

I held a back a laugh.

Me: Just ask Angel, she's knows the safe clean paths also ones where you can bark your car near a manhole.

I stop at the door and open it.

I saw my brothers fighting each other for the TV, that's normal and I don't care right now.

I smile to my dad then ran up to my room.

The beginning of the song does explain Max a lot.

_I can be tough, I can be strong_ _But with you, it's not like that at all_ _There's a girl that gives a shit_ _Behind this wall, you just walk through it_

He walk through the wall of shield. He's doesn't care about my family being different then I am. He's may not be Leo, but he might do.

I flop on my bed, with a huge grin on my head. Leo walks in my room and looks at me, I took off my headphones. I guess he here to tell me to shut up my two friends who sleeping over, well Vi is don't know about Angel.

" Sorry Leo, they're in heated battle of wits." I grin at him with a joke.

" It's not that, Jen. I have something to tell you."

I nod, telling him to go on. Can't be that bad, can it?

" You want to watch the stars or something tomorrow night?" He ask.

I stare at him, like he is crazy.

" As brother and sister?" I ask him.

He shook his head then gives a light chuckle.

" No, as a date, silly. Just a secret date."

I stare at him again.

Shit, I'm in trouble.


	11. Chapter 10

Shit, Shit, Shit. I got two guys who are into me and whom I might be into asking me out on the same night, what should I do?

I need to calm down, first hun?

I look up at Leo's eyes, his warm dark brown eyes. I didn't want to hurt his feelings not yet at least, but I do need to be honest to him.

" Leo, what would our brothers react about this?" I question him.

He took a sit next to me. " I honestly don't care what they would say about me."

Neither do I, but I don't need my brothers broken.

" But Leo, I don't want you hurt."

" They won't hurt me."

But I will.

" You don't know that."

He just looks at me. " Just say no, Jen. No games."

He looks hurt at least in my option.

I sigh. " I have plans tomorrow, that's all."

He nods and he kiss my forehead and gets up and walks away.

I sigh to myself. I do wish love is easy because I hurt the guy that I'm kinda into.

Angel and Violet walk in my room, they saw my hurt on my face.

They took a sit on my bed and I just burst into tears. I never ever cry, not even the time Ralph punch me in the boob and hat hurt like hell.

Angel hugs me as Violet rubs my leg softly, muttering sweet things.

" I hate myself." I mutter to myself, but they heard it.

" Don't say that!" Vi claims. " You're a great person."

I just look at her, I do want to be alone yet not.

My door was open, I guess and Mikey pass by it, he stop and look at me.

" What happen?" He demented.

Angel looks at him." We don't even know. Don't become Leo."

That when the tears fall. I started crying harder now. Mikey walks in and Angel moves and I was on Mikey's chest, crying. He rubs my back softly which did come me down.

" Angel, go over to her I-Pod and bring it to me." He asks. Angel blinks at him." Why?" She questions.

" If we want to know why she's crying then we need to her calm." He said as if it's really simple.

Mikey does know me the best beside him. He knows me to well, I think. Guess to the fact, we're babies in our own way.

Angel hands Mikey my I-Pod touch and he looks through the song list. He was muttering to himself.

" Hey where that one song makes you sleepy?" He asks me. I just look at him with tears in my eyes.

" She can sleep through her music?" Vi asks.

" Just one song can clam her down and get her to sleep." Mikey mentions then he looks at the girls.

" What?"

They still stare at him.

" She can to me, the most out of our brothers." He mentions. " We're really close."

I gave a nod to agree with him. It's true, we're best friends. I'm closer to him then anyone else.

" Found it!" He smiles and hands it to Vi. " Plus in the speakers and press play."

**( Play ****Paradise by Coldplay)**

The slow notes came from the speakers.

"Mikey, I don't want to sleep right now."

He smiles at me. " Then I won't sing."

" Fine." I pout.

Yes, Mikey can sing pretty decent and he only sings to me. He's shame of it, I don't know why but when it's me and him at the lair we sing at the top of our lungs. Soon the words started

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep  
Dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on  
It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night, the stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night, the stormy night  
Away she'd fly.

And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

She dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

La la la La  
La la la

So lying underneath those stormy skies.  
She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I know the sun must set to rise.

This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
This could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

This could be para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Could be para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo

My eyes felt heavy, it was so hard to keep them open. I want to sleep now.

**( Third Person P.O.V)**

Jenna was clinging to Mikey as he tries to get away form her. He chuckles lightly and walks out of the room with Angel and Violet behind him.

" Can you not tell my brothers what you just heard?"He ask them.

They nod quickly and went over to hang out with Ralph and Donny

**( Down in the docks)**

The foot was around an lady in her early twenties, her short back hair was cover by a metal helmet.

" We need to get them back and soon!" She yells.

The foot got down on their knees as they watch her walking around, just listening to her.

" We need to find a weakness of their beside that rat."

One of the foot spoke up. " Maybe, we should hunt for it?" He suggest and sound like a noob when saying it.

" FOOL! You don't think I know that?"

" No, mistress."

" Mistress?" Another foot raise his voice.

" Ah, yes Rai?"

" They do have a weakness."

" What would this weakness be?"

" Her name is Jenna."

**Guess we have an evil twin and a good twin, now? What's going happpen? Next up is Jenna's date!**


	12. Chapter 11

**( Jenna's P.O.V)**

When you first wake up in the morning, you except to see an orange cat purring at your face, not Angel's face, that's so close, you could kiss her. That's what I woke up to today, everyone.

" ANGEL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She just turns over to Vi's face, of course she's dead sleep. I sigh to myself as I crawl out of my bed. I stretch then head to the bathroom, or should I say MY bathroom. Yep, I got my own bathroom and it's AMAZING! I don't get to share it with four guys. Yay me!

I went into my bathroom, to do my girly things. Once done with that, I place my hair in a ponytail and change into a pair yoga pants and my black tank top. I walk out of my room down the stairs; I hear my four my brothers snoring up stairs. Guess, dad or I will have to wake them up, but I want to talk to him before morning training begins.

I walk into the Dojo, seeing Dad doing his own workout. I took a sit on the mat, waiting for him to notice his daughter.

This didn't take long.

"Jenna, you're up early." He notes.

I just nod to him.

"Michelangelo mention to me that you cried last night."

Of course, Mikey would tell Dad that stuff.

"Yes, father I did."

"Would you like to discuss what the matter Jenna?"

I kinda do, but how do explain to your father that you have crush on your eldest brother and a guy you just met.

"I got asked out on a date, father." I explain, little bit of the truth.

He raised an eyebrow at me. " By who, daughter?"

"Max, father."

He gives a simple nod as if he knew it was going happen.

" Also one of my brothers kinda got mad about it." I told a lie, which I knew was a bad idea, but hey I didn't want to tell Dad that one of his sons asked me out on a date as well.

"Which brother?" He questions me.

Ah shit, here where it's hard to lie. Hmm….which brother would over react on a date? Leo for sure, but so would Ralph.

I knew what do to!

"Ralph and Leo." I mention quietly as if I was guilty for telling him.

He nods once more.

I sighs, he knows I'm lying I just know it.

"Shall I speak to your brothers about this?" He asks me.

Or not. Maybe it is a good thing that Dad is getting older after all.

"No, father. I understand their reason for their actions, also I'm close."

He coughs. "Shall we get your brothers up?"

Lesson of the day: When you want to hide stuff, just mention your close. If you're the only girl in your family, that is.

Of course, it's me that gets them up. Normally, I would be nice about it, but since I'm " close" I get to be a bitch.

I walk over to the sound system, crack up the volume pick out of my mix cds then blast whatever song comes on first.

_Turn up the bass, turn up the treble I'm about to take you to a whole 'nother level DJ, turn off what you're playing I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying_

_Because this girl means so much to me Now we're on the floor and she touching me And if I wanna take her home It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio_

_It's gotta be the crunkest It's gotta be the loudest It's gotta be the best The best love song she ever heard in her life_

Why do I get the love songs when I'm think about Leo or Max?! WHY WORLD?!

Ok, yes. I'm thinking about boys. Something a normal girl would do. I just let the song play as I walk back to the Dojo. Dad shook his head, but knows it's one of the few ways to get THEM all up at once.

Two seconds later, my song is off and four tired mutant turtles are standing behind me.

" I hate you, Jen." Ralph mentions.

"Love you too, Ralphie dear!"

Dad slams his walking stick down, which means get on your knees now!

Which we did do. I sat on the end, next to Mikey, being the young youngest

"My children, today we're just going work on team work." He looks at us slowly then pauses at me. "Jenna, the Ancient One told me, you were part of a team is that correct?"

Oh, he must mean the other three girls, Annabelle, Raven, and Iris.

"Yes, sensei."

He nods. "Can you tell your brothers what's the main part of a team?"

"Never go alone in the dark forest." I say then I got a whack to the head.

"Ow!" I rub my head.

"Wrong. Try again."

Crud, I have to think now?

"Umm…." I started to say, but I couldn't think of anything.

"We're in together." Leo states.

Thank you, Leo…I guess.

"Very good, Leonardo. "

Ugh, a great way to start my day.

Few hours past as we trained as one. The object was simple for me, but my brothers a different story?

Dad wanted us to make a cake as one team. I just sat back and watch them like the good sister that I am.

"Jenna, why are you not helping your brothers?" He asked me.

"Father, they're fighting as well making a mess. I don't need another shower, thank you very much." I point out as Leo just got flour on his face by Mikey.

He sighs. "You may leave, Jenna. "

I hop out of my chair then head to my room. I walk in to see Angel and Vi in link with each other. I sigh then yell

" WAKE UP!"

They shot up and almost kiss each other. They slowly turn to me with dagger glares.

"It's nine o'clock. Time to get up." I told them.

They still glare at me.

I really need their help for this date. I took a deep breath.

"I'm going on a date with Max tonight. I need help in the world of dating."

They still glare at me. What kind of friends do I have?

"Leo asked me out last night and I told him no."

They stop glaring at me. WHAT?! They glare at me when I have a date with Max, but the moment I mention Leo. They stop! WTF?!

"So that's why you were crying last night." Angel notes.

No shit, Angel!

Violet smiles. "Well, let's go shopping!"

I stare at her, sometimes she can be dumb.

"Dumbass, we have no money." Angel mentions.

"Nor I have the money." I point out.

"Ok, explain to me how you guys get pizza all the time." She questions me.

Which is VERY good question.

" Umm…..I have no idea." I told them.

"Then ask your brother for money."

NO WAY! I don't want them to know that I'm going on a date! NO NO!

"Violet. I love you, but you have no idea how these guys are protective of Jenna. I can tell how they mention Jenna which was often."

"Oh."

Thank you, Angel.

"So let's ask April for the money. Jenna can pay her back or we can." Angel offers a new idea.

"Yea, that's better than mine." Violet rubs the back of her head.

"So Jen get dress." Angel throws a red shirt and a pair of jeans at me.

I change quickly then we head out of my room.

KA BOOM is what we heard from the kitchen.

" Run." I said.

" Why?" They ask.

" RUN!"

They nod as we ran out of the Dojo, but we did hear.

" BOYS!" My dad just did his ' your ground for a month' yell.

They look at me.

" They burned down the kitchen, most likely."

We shrug our shoulders and head to Apirl's then SHOPPING!

**Ok, Ok. I'm alive! I just been super busy, but I am back! I saw the new TMNT and I do like. Only thing I don't like it. **

**Leo is into Sci-fi shows**

**Also MIKEY IS SUPPOSED TO BE A GREAT COOK, NOT A CRAPPY ONE! **

**Ok, I'm done ranting about that. **

**R&R. **


	13. Chapter 12

Topside is where we are.

I stood in front of April O'Neal the only person who can give me money, but will she?

Most likely, because unlike my brothers I haven't broken her store…yet…I'm their sister after all.

"Jen, you know you would have work for it, right?"

I gave a nod, but I hope I don't have to do it today

"Can you do it today?" She asks.

Of course, she wants me to do it today. Of course, people are going be evil today.

" I kinda have plans, April." I sigh.

"Such as?"

I look at her, to trying to think something witty to say, but no luck.

" I'm trying to be a normal girl." She stares at me.

" As in shopping?" She questions.

" No, I'm going to a strip club and fulfill my dream as a stripper!"

She blinks at me; I'm guessing she thinks I'm serious about this. She should know me well enough not to sell my body to a bunch of horn dogs who are desperate for a girl of their own.

" Well, you're going to a strip club. Say Hi to Casey for me." She notes as she hands me the money. She has a teasing look in her eyes which made me smile.

" So that's where Ralph goes on Saturday nights." I joke back.

She laughs as we head out.

**( Leo P.O.V)**

Me and my brothers were cleaning up the kitchen, I was thinking about Jenna. A certain memory. I guess it was the time I started to fall for her, when I know it's forbid for me.

**(When they were 12-13 years old) **

I just turn thirteen years old, Jenna was twelve. It was my turn to watch Lilo and Stitch with Jenna. Why Jenna was into this movie, I have no idea. We're watching the beginning of it, where the music was He Mele No Lilo. The girls were dancing; Jenna jumps as she begins copying the dance. She was wearing a green skirt with a white tank top. She was doing the dance to the song, pretty well. Once that was done, she sat down next to me, cuddling up.

"Hey Le-Le." She called me my nickname for her.

"Yes?" I asked her.

She looks up at me." Am I pretty like Lilo's big sister?" She asks.

Of course she was at least to me. I pull her into a hug.

"Yeah, who told you weren't." She pouts at me, meaning one of our brothers did.

"Ralph did." She whispers, and then her eyes lock on the movie. She didn't move from my arms. She felt safe to watch the movie. Something during the movie, she sings softly the songs but otherwise no words were spoken.

After the movie was dinner time. We had a guest tonight. An elderly fat man name the Ancient one. He had three different girls behind him.

One of them had the farmer tan, wearing a teal blue sun dress with white sandals. She has long blonde hair with blue eyes. Her name was Annabel

Another had white milky skin, wearing a black shirt with a pair of blue jeans on. She has red trainers on. She has brown hair with green eyes. Her name was Raven

The one last girl was wearing a blue tank top with a pair of blue jeans. She was barefoot and looked like she was surfing little while ago. She has short black hair with brown eyes. Her name was Kai-lan.

At the time, we didn't know why we had guests, but after dinner we found out.

"NO!" She yells. "I'm not leaving you, father." She stomps her foot.

But in the end, she did leave. When she did come back she was different. She never called me Le-Le like she used. She was more, I don't know woman? Who knows.

**( Present day)**

"Master Splinter, what do you mean she's has a date tonight?" Ralph yells. I blink at this.

So that's why I got rejected last night, someone else have my Jenna. MY JENNA. I'm not ok with this.

"Sensei, why are you allowing her to date?' I ask, trying to keep my anger hidden.

Donny looks at the three of us. "A better question is who the guy is?"

I look at Donny, trying not to drop my jaw. How could he be ok with this?

" I think it's Max." Mikey speaks up from couch; he was playing Black Ops on his 360. He was soo into the game, he didn't even look up. Does he care that Jenna is dating?

Master Splinter nods. "Yes, he asked me last night when he was leaving if that's ok with me." He smiles softly.

"He should have asked us!" Ralph yells then throws a fist a wall.

"Raphael!" A piss off voice was heard.

We all turn even Mikey turn to where the voice was coming from.

We saw Angel, Jen and Violet staring at us.

My main focus was Jen. She looked like she was about to cry, she looked mad.

She walk pass me, I grab her arm then look at her.

"We're looking out for you, Je-Je." I called her a nickname that we used to call her when we're little.

She just looks at me." You have no idea, what it's like for me do you?" She states then kicks my gut.

She looks at Splinter. "I will do my flips soon as I change my clothes and get my Ipod." She mentions then heads straight to her room.

Angel sighs. "Gee, thanks guys." Then she follows her.

Violet took a sit next to Mikey, watching him game.

I saw Angel walking out with a black mark on her cheek, she was rubbing it.

"Damn it, guys! You really piss her off." She notes as she gets some meat on it.

Few minutes later, Jen came out, with her training gear and ipod glue to her ears.

You can hear the music from them; guess we pissed her off good.

We heard her singing out her anger.

_Despite the lies that you're making your love is mine for the taking My love is just waiting To turn your tears to roses_

She runs to the wall, then walks upward then flips down.

_Despite the lies that you're making your love is mine for the taking my love is just waiting To turn your tears to roses_

Soon enough she was punching and kicking the punching bag, as well flips once in a while.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you I will be the one that you run to my love is a burning, consuming fire_

She was breathing hard, but it didn't stop her flips or punches. I felt like hugging her, she didn't need to be mad or anger. She's too beautiful for hurtful feelings. Heck, she's looks good right now.

_No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear my whispers in the dark_

She does a jump kick at the punching bag then punches it. She sings loudly at this part.

_No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark_

You can hear the sadness in her voice, as well the anger.

I walk to her slowly, watching her with awe. My Jenna was feeling alone and no one in my family see it tell today.

_Whispers in the dark_

She punches the bag harder then give sit a round house kick.

_Whispers in the dark_

She kicks the bag.

_Whispers in the dark_

She punches the bag one last time then looks at us, she took one plug out with tears down her face.

She looks at Angel, who was icing her bruise. " Sorry, Ang." She whispers softly.

" It's ok, I will punch you later for it." She jokes.

Violet pulls her arm as she drags Jenna back to her room. " MAKE OVER TIME!" She yells.

I stare at this; Do we have another Mikey in the group?

I look over to my brother, seeing him eating pizza then burp.

I close my eyes, sending a pray to any god hoping it wasn't the case.

One Mikey is hard to deal with, but two?

I don't have a death wish.

Two hours pass as we saw Mitch or Max, whatever his name is walking in, wearing a long gray button up shirt with a pair of black slacks.

He smiles at me then over to Master Splinter. I took note that he was holding flowers, her favorite to be honest. The flowers were tiger lilies mix with some wild flowers.

Damn this guy is good.

I heard Jen's footsteps. Everyone in the room to see what she looks like for her first date.

**AND CLIFFHANGER TIME! **

**I'm thinking of making a site about Jenna, would you guys like it? **

**Also if anyone has an idea about the date, let me know soon! If I can't get a spark for that, I might do a P.O.V of the guys and their thoughts on it. **

**p.S updates are coming sooner I hope  
**

**Demon out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm back!**

**( Leo P.O.V)**

Jenna was wearing a light blue, ummm blouse I think it's called. Anyway, the v neck thingy was way too short for my Jenna to wear. She had a pair of black tight jeans; I think girls call them Skinny jeans. She had a pair of black boots, yea they're called boots! She had some make up, little too much if you ask me.

Man, it's hard to remember these girly terms.

"Jen, turn the around and change your shirt!" Raph yells.

Thank you Raph for yelling for me.

She glares at him. "You know I seen where you watching 4-chan in the adult section few nights ago on Donny's computer." She mentions lightly.

Donny got up. "He watched what?!" He yells.

I gave a gulp; we all know Donny hates 4 chan. Why? We have no idea.

She looks at me." And Leo was next to him too!"

Damn, how did she know I was watching Raph watching 4 chan?

Donny turns then glares at us. "Really guys?!" He yells.

I heard Jen smirking at us, guessing she still mad at us or something.

Splinter slams his stick down. "Enough, my children!" He yells.

We mutter our "sorry" to each other as Max looks around.

He gave a glace toward Jen who blushes lightly; soon I and Raph saw that. We glare at Max once again.

Odd, how me and hothead are working together on this?

Jen walks to him as she took the flowers.

"Wow! Thank you, Max." She smiles then kisses his cheek. Of course, she would do that.

He was blushing, smiling like a fool well tells he saw our glares. (Me and Raph's. Donny and Mikey just smile at Jen)

"I'm going put them in a vase in my room." She smiles as she walks away. "Plus I forgot my purse in my room."

We all heard Max gulp then looks at us.

" So how's the training coming long?" He asks.

Splinter smiles. " Very good, thank you for asking."

Max nods. "Is there any rules I should know about dating Jen?" He asks.

Dating?! As in boyfriend and girlfriend?! NO! She's mine, max!

MINE!

Raph place his arm around his shoulder. "Yes, treat her like the princess she is and this won't happen." He bents his arm back, twisting it.

Hey Raph, I wanted to do that!

He hisses in pain. "Got it." He mutters.

"Raphael!" Splinter yells.

Never mind Raph, you can do it now.

He lets go of Max's arm then looks at him.

"You told us, once to watch Jenna and be protective of her and you-" He stop talking once he saw our father's deadly glare.

"Raphael, we're going have a talk soon as Jenna and Maxwell leave for their date." He finishes calmly.

Well, Jen walk in at the right time.

" All right, I am ready!" She smiles.

Max held his arm out then she links his arm with her arm as they walk out.

"Be home by ten, my daughter."

"Yes, Splinter!" She yells back.

I look at him then look at my brothers and I, Splinter looks at us.

"My sons, you have a mission from me." He took a sit on the couch, as we gather around him.

"What is it, sensei?" Donny asks.

He looks at us, very carefully. "Follow your sister and Max. Make sure he treats her right, but make sure your sister won't find out about it."

We stare at him, how the heck did he know I wanted to do that?

We bow to him.

" Yes, Splinter." We told him then we walk over the to the tunnel where the Turtle mobile.

Donny took the driver seat as I took shotgun.

Raph was behind me as Mikey sat behind Donny.

We nod as Donny turn on the car and follow Jen and Max.

Part of me, don't wish to do this yet a part of me does. Kinda odd, if you think about it.

Oh well, I hope that Max or Mitch guy treats her well tell she realize we're meant to be together.

**(Jenna P.O.V)**

Max had his arm around my shoulder and what was I doing?

Leave it to me to talk about games and weapons.

He looks at me as I felt my cheeks getting warm again.

"So Max, where are we going?"

He smiles at me. "Well, Jen. I thought I bring you to my high school dance since you never been to one."

I look at my outfit, a simple yet silky blouse with small waves near my V neck with pair of black skinny jeans and black spike boots. Yup, this is a good outfit for it.

I turn my head, thinking I felt like something watching me, but I didn't see anything.

I really hope Angel was wrong about Dad asking my brothers spying on us, if that happens well PMS Jenna will be early this month.

**Another Cliffy! **


	15. Chapter 14

**WARNING: Sex might be mention, but there no lemon. **

**( Jenna P.O.V)**

Why am I standing in the freezing ass cold? WHY WORLD!?

Max and I were in front of the small gym. Why do schools have two gyms?

I look at Max then nuzzle him more since I AM COLD DAMN IT!

He brings me closer, rubbing my arms.

"Sorry about the line being long." He mentions.

I just nod as soon we got in front of the line. Max gave the Santa Clause look like some money. I look up at him. I really wanted to poke his bread but I know that is very rude of me.

"Thanks Jon."

"Now keep this nice lady around you, hear me?" This Jon person spoke; he had the voice of Santa Clause! How cool is that?!

We walk in the small gym, seeing many colors lights flashing around as well people grinding each other, looks like a club to be honest minus the sex stuff and the teachers.

He leads me to our group of friends, I smile when I saw Violet dancing with Angel and not another guy. Kai and Rai of course had girls dancing with.

I started dancing with Max. I started singing the words loudly, Starstuck By Lady Gaga

_Groove slam, work it back Filter that, baby bump that track Groove slam, work it back Filter that, baby bump that track_

Sure, I was moving my hips on Max's body. Sure, my father would kill me as well Max, but do I care? NO!

_Groove slam, work it back Space Cowboy just play that track Gaga in the room, so starstruck Cherry cherry cherry cherry, boom boom_

_Rollin' up to the club on the weekend Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin' Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin' Blow my heart up_

I slide my body up and down, turning my hips as Max dance side to side. When blow my heart up came up, I just made a heart sign to Violet and Angel.

They giggle as they did the same.

" Damn, Jen. I thought I had to teach you." He whispers in my ear.

I let out a soft giggle. " There are things you don't know about me, Maxi."

_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader Run it back with original flavor Queue me up, I'm the twelve on your table I'm so starstruck_

Which Max did as I swing my hips. I softly giggle as Rai looks over at us, do I see dagger glares or am I thinking it right now?

Who cares!

_So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up?_

Soon enough, we're face to face, so close. Soon enough Max started singing as our hips touch.

_Hey, lived all my life really, really is that him? I haven't seen here before, and she got all them big rims It's it like cash flow, my baby don't trip Should shawty say hand over your signature right here._

Damn, he can sing!

_Like a just a dotted line, and I'm supposed to sign How she add it up, a fanatic and I think it's going down She's so starstruck, the gal all stuck I shoulda had an overdose on too many Starbucks_

His lips were were near my cheek as he sings, damn I want his lips on my lips soo bad right now. Calm down, Jen. You never know if family is near, and if they are. Well, PMS Jenna is coming early.

He softly sings the next part in my ear.

_Ain't neva seen a balla, paper that stack taller Stunna soon let the top back on that Chevy impala Hummers and all that fully loaded with two ballers What do you call that when you're shawty with two daughters?_

Ok, why do I feel super wet? I'm confuse on what I feel, I feel like taking clothes off….I'm soo confuse! DAMN IT! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

_But that's another chapter, slow lover bachelor I don't know me, that's part of the baby actor Complete swagger, there go the dagger Got what she want, shawty happily ever after_

Fuck it. Fuck being a good girl. I want his lips NOW! I turn to max, who was smiling, looking sexy as ever. I slam my lips on his. Of course, he was shock but nonetheless he kissed me back.

_I'm so starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up?_

His lips felt so good on mine. In the background, I can hear an odd scream. It sounded like a Mikey scream, but did I break the kiss? No.

_Baby now that we're alone, got a request Would you make me number one on your playlist? Got your dirty headphones with the left side on Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh_

_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader Run it back with original flavor Put the breakdown first Up into the chorus to the verse, I'm so, I'm so_

Soon enough, Max broke the kiss then looks at me. He whispers in my ear. " Wow, Jen. Best kiss ever."

Cheeks, don't go warm! I NO WARM!

He kissed my cheek and the warm came. Damn it, cheeks!

_Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up? I'm so starstruck Baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so, I'm so_

I am the happiest girl in the world right now.

* * *

**( Mikey's P.O.V)**

Oh shit, I can't believe they kiss! I'm kinda glad I and Donny are watching them from this point since Leo or Raph would kill Max, even though Jen kissed him first.

I look at Donny. "Should we tell them?"

Donny looks back. " Do you have a death wish or something?"

Point taken, Donny. I gave my head a shake.

"Then we will shut our mouths and tell no one." He mentions.

"Dude, if ever wonder if Raph likes Jen?" I ask him.

Donny looks at me. " Raph and Leo likes her way more than they should. I did too at one point but I realize it's kinda gross in my option."

Wait! LEO LIKES JEN!

"WHAT?!" I yelled little too loud.

Donny covers my mouth. "Quiet!" He whispers.

I saw Jen looking upward as if she heard me. I nod to Mikey as he lets me breath.

"So am I the only one who never liked Jen beside a sister?"

Donny looks at me. " Guess so. I just hope Leo and Raph snap out of it."

I blink at him. " How come?"

" It's gross to think that our sister is dating one of our brothers, in my option."

Me, All I want Jen to be happy with whoever makes her happy. If it's one of our bros, that would be fine with me.

" So why do you hate 4 chan?" I ask Donny.

Donny smacks me behind the head. " Quiet, Mikey."

Ow! I rub my head. " It's just a question, dude."

I look down in the gym, seeing Max and Jen in a slow dance. They do look cute together, I will say. Heck, as long he makes my baby sister happy then he's good in my book tell the day he cause some tears then BOOM! He's dead meat to me.

I pull out my shell cell, trying to get a look picture of them, but kinda hard when your fifty up in the air. Why you ask, peeps? Well, I want blackmail just in case Jen founds out about this mission.

" Donny! Why didn't you add zoom to the shell cells?" I ask him.

" Mikey, when I made them. I wasn't thinking about you taking pictures of Jen and her dates."

Oh. Good point once again, Donny.

Donny and I look down again, seeing the lights turning on. Guess Jen is going be home soon, but where is Jenna?

"Donatello. Michelangelo. Why the fuck are you guys here?"

I gulp, we're in trouble now.

We slow turn facing a very piss Jen, she look like she's about to cry.

I was about to say something, but she turn and walk away, well she jumped down.

Oh shit, what are we going to do now?

* * *

**( Jenna P.O.V)**

Max looks at me. " So where am I taking you after dinner?" He asks.

" I will tell you once I know." I state.

he nods as he took my hand, leading to a food place.

**A/N: Well, I'm evil since I doing another cliff. On a brighter note, I got Jenna's site up and running. Tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
